


Bruises

by drunkteeth



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, creepgar - Freeform, michaelgavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkteeth/pseuds/drunkteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing seemed wrong when they first started dating - Michael seemed happier than he used to be. He was a lot more high-spirited in Rage Quits, and he would talk about him, John, at least once a day. Gavin was glad he was happy, but, he just couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy. He wanted to be the one to make Michael smile as much as he did now. He wanted to be the person that Michael talked about with a glimmer in his eye, and a fluttering heart. He wanted to wrap his arms around Michael and kiss him on the cheek every night. He just wanted Michael to be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a lovely anon on tumblr! uwu  
> Sorry for shitty last minute title.

Nothing seemed wrong when they first started dating - Michael seemed happier than he used to be. He was a lot more high-spirited in Rage Quits, and he would talk about him, John, at least once a day. Gavin was glad he was happy, but, he just couldn’t shake the feeling of jealousy. He wanted to be the one to make Michael smile as much as he did now. He wanted to be the person that he talked about with a glimmer in his eye, and a fluttering heart. He wanted to wrap his arms around Michael and kiss him on the cheek every night. He just wanted Michael to be his. 

Gavin cursed under his breath and pushed the thought away. _C’mon, you bloody idiot, stop wallowing in your own self pity and be happy for the lad! He’s your best friend after all. Only your best friend._ As soon as Geoff tossed in the towel for the night, Michael quickly finished his editing and launched from his chair, sliding out the doorway with a short, “Bye Gav!” and a smile. Gavin forced a small smile, muttering, “Bye Michael.” To the empty hall. He turned to his desk once again, cutting small portions of their latest Minecraft video, clenching his teeth in frustration. 

 

—— 

 

Michael was chattering away the next morning - something about John taking him out for dinner at some classy restaurant Gavin couldn’t even say the name of. But something caught his ear that spiked his interest; “John wants to meet you all tonight!” Michael said with a grin. Gavin turned his head to him for the first time that day. “He does?” He chuckled. 

"Well yeah of course he does." He gave him a confused look. "I talk about you guys all the time. You’re my best friends after all. Why wouldn’t he?" Gavin shrugged and turned back to his screen. "Dunno,” It was quiet for the next few minutes - Gavin’s remark leaving the rest of the gang feeling a bit awkward. 

"So, uh…" Geoff broke the silence. "Where and when does this John guy wanna meet us?” He spun in his chair to face Michael, who turned as well. “I think he said something about a bar.” He crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair. “Would you guys want to come?” A murmur of “yeah’s”, “sure’s”, and other positive remarks cirlced the room. “Gavin?” Michael questioned hopefully. Of course he wanted his best friend to be there. 

Gavin glanced at him. “Yeah, sure, Michael.” He responded dully. Gavin knew he should be happy for him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to be happy. 

 

—— 

 

That night the gang met John for the first time. The bar was moderately filled, but not too crowded, An occasional drunkard doing something stupid or breaking something. Michael was the last to show - a tall, brunette walking beside him with their hands twined together. Gavin throat burned hot as you took another drink of the beer in his hand. 

"Hey Michael, this must be John right?" Gavin slurred, holding out a hand. John glared disapprovingly as he shook the Brits shaky hand. "Yeah, and you must be Gavin." Gavin nodded and glanced at Michael, who didn’t look too cheery. His eyes were bloodshot, with grey shadows painted beneath them. His eyes darted everywhere, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. "Michael, are you alright?" Gavin asked with concern. He jumped at the sound of his name. "Yeah." He stuttered. "Yeah I’m fine." Michael glanced at John, who was smiling, but his eyes glared. 

Gavin didn’t believe him one bit. 

 

—— 

 

The whole night the guys laughed and joked. Everyone seemed to like John. Even Gavin warmed up a bit, with an occasional laugh or smart ass remark in his direction. Michael, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be enjoying himself. 

John’s arm was around his waist the whole night, as if stopping him from escaping. He stared at his hands the entire night, forcing a laugh or smile every so often to avoid another worrisome friend. Gavin saw right through his act. 

He would talk to him in the morning. 

 

—— 

 

Gavin came in for work, prepared to call Michael out into the hall to talk to him. But there was no Michael, just an empty chair and a sleeping monitor. He looked questioningly at Ray, who shrugged. “He’s probably just too hung over to come to work, man.” Gavin nodded, even though he knew that wasn’t it. He was suspicious. Michael didn’t even touch a bottle last night. 

He sat in his chair, turning his monitor on and logging in, his mind flooding with thoughts. Come on Gavin, he’s fine. He assured himself. He’ll come to work on Monday and you can talk to him then. He opened the new game Geoff installed on his computer, pushing any other thoughts away. 

 

—— 

 

The weekend passed by very slow - Gavin, Geoff and Griffin went out for mini golf with Millie, and the rest of the weekend was just faffing around the house. Gavin occasionally went for a walk, or played with Millie in her bedroom - things that would get Michael off of Gavin’s mind. 

That night Gavin slept restlessly, tossing and turning. He woke up several times and just laid in the dark for several hours. Finally, it was morning. He slowly dragged himself out of bed, pulling off his old clothes and tossing them onto the pile of dirty laundry in his closet. He rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a random combination of clothing items. 

He pulled them on, combed his untamable hair and made his way out the door. 

 

—— 

 

Gavin waltzed through the door, Michael hunched over his computer with his face in his hands. He wore a baggy hoodie, which Gavin found ridiculous; it was nearly 100 degrees outside! He sat in his chair, turning to Michael. “Bloody hell Michael, you’re crazy! It’s 100 degrees out, and you go and wear a hoodie?” He laughed. Michael nearly jumped out of his skin at Gavin’s loud voice. His eyes met Gavin’s. His smile faded, replaced by a worrisome frown. 

Michael looked worn out. The grey beneath his eyes had turned into a shade of grey-purple. The whites of his eyes were entirely pink, and he had a single bruise on his neck. “Michael,” Gavin whispered. “Come here. Now.” He stood, grabbing the ginger mans arm and pulling him up. Michael winced, grabbing his arm. Gavin cringed. “Michael, come on.” Gavin almost dragged him out into the hall, the rest of the crew looking at them questioningly, but shrugged it off as another Mavin fuck around. 

He forced Michael to a stand and crossed his arms. He looked him over; his shoulders were shrugged down, his eyes no longer had that glimmer Gavin loved. He slumped against the wall with his arms hanging loosely at his sides. “Michael,” Gavin said, worry in his tone. “What’s going on?” Michael’s answer was silence. Gavin was getting impatient. The Michael he loved wasn’t there. It was a hollow shell. “Michael.” His voiced was louder now, more demanding. “Michael, god damnit answer me please!” He pushed his arm lightly. 

Michael winced in pain, biting his lip as if he wasn’t allowed to scream. He fell to his knees, holding his aching arm, and quivering.Then it hit him. Gavin kneeled beside Michael, trying to work off his sweater. Gavin managed to get one of his arms out before Michael realized what he was doing. “No,” He croaked, trying to pull out of Gavin’s grip. But he just couldn’t do it, he was too weak. Gavin pulled the bulky sweater over Michael’s head. 

The Brit’s next words caught in his throat. The sight before him was just awful. Michael’s arms and neck were dotted with purple and black splotches, cuts covered is upper left arm, and no doubt there was more on his legs. Gavin’s eyes glazed over as he took it all in. “Oh, Michael.” He managed to say. Michael was crying. Hot tears dripped onto the purple mess that was his body. He was shaking like mad. It took everything Gavin had not to wrap his arms around Michael. “Michael, who.” Gavin moved closer to the ginger, who flinched at the movement. “J-John.” He gulped. “John did it.” He cried harder, putting his face again in his hands. 

Anger bubbled from within Gavin. How dare he? “How dare he do this to you, when he was so lucky to have you in the first place. Why abuse something that you should love and cherish, and… and just never let go!” Tears streamed onto his cheeks. “I swear the next time I see that bloody arse hole I’m going to - “ 

"No." Michael interrupted. Gavin stared at him with disbelief. “No?” He said. 

"Don’t hurt him." He took his face out of his hands to look at his friend. The one who cared so much about him. "Take me away from him. Help me get away. Hold me in your arms, but don’t. Hurt him.” Gavin couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but nodded. He understood. With that, Michael wrapped his arms around him, breaking down crying again. Gavin couldn’t help but to kiss his friend on the top of his head.


End file.
